How Pathetic Can I Be?
by mongthedog
Summary: A 23 yr.old Hermione Granger sharing a flat with Ginny Weasley is your typical modern woman. But just like any typical modern woman, she has her own share of lovelife problems. How will she get out being stuck in lovelife LIMBO? HHR! Please R&R! tnx!


"He's so clueless!" I said to Ginny.

Topic of the day, HARRY POTTER, my best friend for over 12 years. As I paced our room back and forth, I was ranting about Harry's stupidity regarding his choice of girls.

"I mean, just look at how he acts! He was never like this before!"

"Uh-huh! I completely understand!" Ginny said, clearly not listening to a word I say. She was very much engrossed with the COSMOPOLITAN magazine that my mum sent me.

"Why can't he stick to one girl? Why does he have to date dozens of them? Why can't he choose someone who actually cares for him, the real Harry!" I said, playing with my braids. I stopped pacing and faced Ginny who had a very naughty grin as she was looking at the magazine. I got down to her eye level and pulled the magazine out of her hands, "Could you at least PRETEND to be listening?!"

"How could I? We have been having the same topic for Merlin knows how long! Can't you just give it a rest?! My ears are starting to bleed!" Ginny said, pointing to her ears and looking quite irritated. "I only remember four nights this month that you haven't had a HARRY SERMON. And to think, on those four nights, you still managed to butt in some HP stuff! I'm honestly sick and tired of hearing his name. I really might gag anytime now!"

I fell silent and sat down at the other bean bag on the floor. "Well, I can't help but care. I mean, HE is my best friend after all! I can't grab the fact that he---"

_SLAP!_

Ginny gave me a light slap on the face. "I told you to stop! Didn't you hear me?" She was on her knees in front of me, one eyebrow raised.

My eyes went wide and I stared at her. She's crazy! "Hey! You didn't have to slap me!"

"Oh, pffft! That wasn't even a decent slap!" Ginny said, sitting Indian style in front of me. "I had to resort to desperate measures. My sense of hearing is way more important than your issues."

Well, it's true, it didn't really hurt. I just laughed at Ginny's comment, she can just bring light to any day. Her aura is as bright as her red hair.

Ginny fell silent, I looked at her and she was staring at me like she was about to say something contemplative and serious.

"Let me tell you this… When you and Ron broke up, you were never like this. When you found out he got drunk and messed around with a girl in the pub, you didn't react like this."

I looked at her, clearly not getting the point. "Soooo? What's your point?" Ginny was still looking at me as if she was expecting me to get it.

Ginny chuckled and shook her head, "And they all say you're the smartest witch of your age."

"Are you saying that I should've ranted about my break-up with Ron or that pub incident? Because, I did, and…" I fell silent, unable to find the right words to make a sentence explaining that situation.

"What I'm trying to say is, you never got this obsessed and broody about Ron, who was your BOYFRIEND. But you're acting this way over Harry, who was NEVER your boyfriend." Ginny ranted and tilted her head giving me a questioning look. "Where's the LOGIC in that?!" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I laid back on the bean bag and stared at the ceiling. Ginny did have a point. I never got so mad at Ron's kissing incident, but… A voice inside my head said, _"You did get mad, you even cried and slapped Ron in the middle of everyone when he was trying to explain!"_ Yeah, I did get mad at Ron for that! But another voice turned up, _"You got mad but you weren't THAT affected. You moved on, lived life normally like nothing happened."_

"SHUT UP!" I stood up suddenly and was slapping myself until my cheeks turned red.

"What?! I wasn't talking!" Ginny said, a smirk on her face. She leaned back on her arms and looked at me towering over her.

I made my way to my bed and plopped down on it, face down. Ginny can be so cocky at times.

"Hey! Go to sleep and free your mind of clutter. We're going to the beauty salon tomorrow." Ginny said, her voice full of amusement, apparently with the way I was acting. "Good night, HP!" Ginny said as she slapped my butt before heading out of my room to go to hers.

"HP?!" I said, my voice muffled because my face was still buried in my mattress.

"Ginny!" I turned around to the door's direction, calling her. "What did you mean by HP?!" I shouted, straining my neck to see her through my almost closed door. All I heard was a chuckle and I heard my door snap shut.


End file.
